Gambling on love
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: When it comes to coin tosses, there's usually not a lot on the line. For Nick however, so much is on the line.


"Wait, you wanna what now?" A confused Nick asked a grinning Judy. As both were in Judy's apartment and we're both sitting on her bed. Each dressed in their police uniforms for they had just gotten off duty which would explain the setting sun you could see outside of Judy's window.

"You heard me right Nick." Judy said, her grin still on her face while she held a quarter in her right paw.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. I just told you I love you, yet you want me to call the toss of a coin for you to decide if you love me or don't love me?" Nick asked with a very confused look. Trying to wrap his fox mind around the bunny's little 'game'.

"You got it. If you call the toss right Nick, than I'll go out with you and be your little bunny girl. If you call it wrong though, well, than we just stay friends." Judy explained, her grin now disappearing and turning into a devilish smile.

"Are you serious? So the fate of my heart rests on wether or not I call heads or tails. Isn't that a bit cruel carrots? I mean, don't you love me too? Can't we just skip this silly little coin toss?" Nick suggested, the confusion he once had now turning into a look of sadness. For he truly loved Judy with all his heart and with the thought of that love disappearing if he called it wrong, was tearing his heart apart.

"We can't. This is how it must go Nick, so do you want to gamble on the love you have for me. Or do you just want to turn back right now?" Judy asked, trying her best to keep her feelings for the fox repressed. For unknown to Nick, there was a reasoning behind her madness. Seeing that his words didn't seem to pierce her though, the fox began to struggle on wether or not he wanted to take this fifty and fifty chance on either shattering his heart or completing it? He then closed his eyes and began to think.

 _"Damn it Judy, why are you doing this to me!? What do I do? Should I go for it? I mean the reward would that you would be with Judy, the love of your life. But the cost is you just calling her friend for the rest of your life and seeing her in the arms of another. Come one Nick! You have to make the choice, and you know what choice you want to make."_ He thought with distress, before heslowly opened his eyes back and took a heavy sigh with a nervous heart.

"Find Judy, I'll... take that bet of yours." Nick plainly stated, which caused Judy to nod her head.

"Very well Nick, let's flip the coin." Judy said, putting the quarter heads up between two of her fingers at which point she flipped it into the air. When she did, both of them stared at the coin which descended at a quick pace. As it did, Judy caught it with her right paw and slammed it on top of her left paw, keeping the coin covered from Nicks eyes.

"Ok, the coin has been flipped and now the rest lays in your paws Nick. Go ahead and call it." Judy stated, her smile disappearing until she had a plain look on her face. It was at this point Nick could feel his heart beating at a pace that a predator would have if they were chasing a meal down. As he stared down at the rabbits paws, he began to wander what he should call.

 _"Do I call heads? Or tails? Well she flipped it when it was on heads so the odds of it landing on heads are fifty percent but that's the same percentage as would be if it landed on tails. Well, there was no wind blowing in the room and she flipped it about a foot or so in the air so if I can crack the numbers down I can... What I'm I doing? It's either tails or heads you dumb fox. Hmmmm I'll call heads. No I'll call tails. Wait, heads or tails? Heads or tails? OH MY GOD WHAT THE HECK DO I CALL!?"_ Nick screamed in his head, tryinghis best not to over think his simple decision but in a way it was a hard decision for him than most. He then put his paws on his face, the agony radiating from his body which Judy noticed all to well. When she saw this, Judy couldn't help but smile warmly for she knew if he was having his much trouble she knew he truly did love her.

"Ok, I think I know what I'm going to call here. I am going o say that coin under your paw landed on heads! No actually tails! Wait don't Lift your paw yet! Alright, I'm sticking to this answer it's heads." Nick stated with a serious tone in his voice.

"You're sure you want to stick with that answer?" Judy asked, to which Nick nodded his head firmly. With confirmation on that was answer, Judy quickly raised her paw up and when she did. Nick began to regret his answer for there on her paw the coin was laying...tails up.

"Wow, and I thought I would've won this bet. Well, looks like we are just going to stay friends Judy." Nick stated, shaking his head before he stood up from her bed. His paws continually clenching into fists while water began to fill his eyes a little.

"Nick, there's som-," Judy began, but Nick intervened.

"Judy, please don't say anything." Nick told her, looking away from her. When he did this, Judy placed the coin on the bed and got up. To which she slowly held Nicks left paw with her right paw, gaining the attention of the sad fox.

"What are you doing? I lost the bet, why are you holding my paw like that?" Nick asked with wander, but then his look of wander disappeared when he saw Judy start to rub her head against his paw in a loving manner.

"Don't be sad Nick. This game was never meant to put your love on the line, it was just meant to show me just how much you love me. Hardly anyone I know would gamble so much on a coin toss and seeing the way you struggled in hopes you would call it right just showed me that when you said 'I love you.' You truly meant it." Judy explained to the fox, who had a look of shock now on his face. Realizing that, she wasn't trying to hurt or torture him. She just wanted to see what everyone would want to see in a person who tells them they love them. That being the commitment and the risks you would take just to be with them. It was then Nick knelt down to Judy's level and stared into her eyes.

"I understand Judy, and I do love you so much. I'd do anything to make you happy and as you seen, would gamble it all just to make sure I can always be with you." He then raised his right paw and began to rub her left cheek ever so gently.

"I knew you would Nick. I love you my brave fox and you put me through the same test I hope you know I would gamble it all to, just to be with you. That's not to say though I am still sorry for putting you through this. Can you forgive me?" Judy asked, looking down from Nicks eyes. Nick could only chuckle at the rabbits apology before he wrapped her in a tight hug, burying his muzzle in her neck.

"Of course I can carrots, just try a don not make me worry so much again if you can help it ok?" Nick laughed, making Judy laugh along with him. The rabbit then clenched her paws on her mates back, burying her muzzle in his neck.

"You go it Nick." The two then just stayed there like that, hugging and embracing each other while on the bed the coin that brought out the feelings in the two in such strong manners. Glimmered slightly with that last bit of sun that his it before it disappeared beyond the horizon. For who would've thought, coin tosses could bring out such things in people? Well, Nick and Judy now do and it's safe to say it's a toss the two would never forget till the day...they would pass on.

 **Hope you you guys liked it.**


End file.
